Baleful are the Cursed
by Siraisao
Summary: Morganthe has been killed, Ambrose is in a coma, the "Leuchtfeld" is in a sorry state and Wizard City is vulnerable. Although Morganthe is dead, her last moments were spent transferring her power to her two pet spiders, morphing them into wizards wielding a forbidden form of ShadowMagic. In their new found human forms, they must destroy Wizard City by becoming students themselves
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own wizard101, Kingsisle owns it. I merely own OC's. **

**Forgive me if this is really bad, it's my first fanfiction**

The screaming; audible despair as the army of shadows attacked. The occasional giggling, belonging to the living shadows as they danced in a rain of crimson ribbons. The wizards fought valiantly, although it was apparent to all what the eventual outcome would be. They were dying, slowly, as the thousands of living shadows slashed and cut with sickening glee. The members of the shadow army were too many, the defendants stood no chance.

From a roof top we observed. My brother, Einz and I. Loyal spider servants to the great umbra queen. We observed as they fell, as the living shadows painted the ground with that unique red coloring. Einz was ecstatic, his master's army was prevailing. The city would fall.

Morganthe had devised a plan for her one, final strike on Wizard City. She had found a way to disable the _Leuchtfeld, _a natural magic barrier that prevented fatalities by physical injury. "_He"_ had taught the many students of Raven Wood only how to attack and defend with magic. Magic had taken over every aspect of life, it was used for practically everything. Morganthe, seeing a weakness in this, gave up on using magic to oppose magic. Secretly training her army to kill using swift melee attacks, she decreased the amount of active shadow minions. This led to the wizards relaxing their defenses, as it appeared that the shadow queen was running out of minions to send to their deaths.

Seeing that her idea was working, she mapped out an efficient attack plan that would take Wizard City by surprise. Arriving in Nightside from behind, the shadow army quickly slaughtered any resistance found. Morganthe then proceeded to lead the shadow army up, directly into Raven Wood where the death school used to be. From there the shadow army split in half, one legion causing absolute pandemonium down the street with elemental schools, the other doing the same surrounding the spirit schools. During that period of time, Einz and I scuttled up the wall of the ice tower, to watch as our second mother's army butchered the unsuspecting wizards.

The fight didn't last long until the wizards gathered an experienced fighting force. Even then they couldn't properly defend against the relentless onslaught of trained melee soldiers. Every time one living shadow was dispelled, more would follow in through the gap it left. Mana was drained; they couldn't keep up their spell casting forever.

I watched it all, concealing a mixture of emotions. A dull pain spread throughout my body, seemingly down my aorta and finally coming to rest at the bottom of my heart. This was something foreign to my encyclopedia of emotions. I have known doubt. I have known fury. I have known what could be classified as joy. This new, sinking feeling was heightened to an unbearable amount, the urge to flee was conspicuous. Could this be guilt I feel, as I watch strings of that candy apple colored liquid soar through the air? A gruesome picture; painted with a single color. The prestigious artists; eager to finish their savage work of art. Through my kaleidoscope of eight eyes, I watched all of this. I did nothing to stop it.

The tables were instantaneously turned when "_that_" one arrived. The elderly wizard who seemingly posed no threat, yet was the keystone of the entire Spiral. Master smiled, expecting this of course. What head master wouldn't show up to protect his students on this day, this day that they lie dying on the ground? What wasn't expected, was the spell that "_he_" used. _Verbannt_ an ancient tactic used only when no hope was left. A last ditch effort. The look on "_his"_ face was determined, unable to be swayed by the desperate pleas of his students. _Verbannt_ was unbelievably powerful, but in exchange for using it the caster suffers severe recoil damage. This back lash is enough to kill a moderately powerful wizard in seconds, before the spell has even been completed. The iridescent light beam flew at the bewildered Umbra Queen, enveloping her in an agonizing bind. It slowly drained her life energy, fueling it's self with the recoil energy from "_him_." The Umbra Queen realized she had lost, not expecting "_him_" to go to such lengths to kill her. Her black eyes, devoid of any mercy, turned to us on the roof of the ice tower. She began to chant furiously, fast and unintelligible. Using her last living breathes to cast a single spell. A spell that would hold every ounce of devotion that had gone into her goal for revenge.

Both my brother and I know that this last spell is directed at us. That whatever it is, it's her only hope. _It is_ _her only hope to achieve her goal_. Blood has soaked into the soil. The scent of death rides the air currents, transferring to new locations. Her chanting stops abruptly. The spell has been completed.

Almost immediately following the end of the spell is the shadow queen's death. The shining light, so benevolent, consuming the souls of both the recipient and caster. A final high pitched screech of agony and fury is unleashed, containing years of hatred and resentment towards others. Only lasting four seconds, the scream is cut short.

The queen of shadows, Morganthe, has perished.

The living shadows have ceased their massacre. They aimlessly swoop through the air, causing the remaining wizards to be temporarily blinded. I can feel a familiar tingling sensation, the feeling of a high level spell taking delayed action.

The next thing my mind registers is pain, paralyzing pain as my exoskeleton is morphed into a human skeleton, the muscles winding around it, the veins and nerves following. New senses developed, others dulled as my spider form is transformed into that of a human, a wizard. As my ears take form I realize the same thing is happening to my brother beside me. Finally, as the transformation is ended and the pain subsides, power flows like a torrent river through my veins. It is fast and vicious. My mind begins to shut down as I black out from the surge of energy. The last thing I remember before retreating within my subconscious is violent shaking, and the sensation of plummeting to the ground with the tower.

**Well that's the end of chapter one, please review and tell me what you think. I'm always open for lots of constructive criticism. Chapter two will be uploaded soon, it just needs to be edited. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yaaaaiiii**

**This is where the plot begins ;D If any grammatical mistakes are found PM me if you wish and I'll change them immediately. **

Swift images flying by, too quick for me to focus on and gone before I could react. All I could see were blurry pictures and small, red lights. A thumping noise vibrated, progressively getting louder. If I had to compare it to something it would be a kick drum of some sort. Slowly the thumping started to overlap with other sounds, creating a shrill, psychotic symphony. The horrid music echoed throughout the wasteland of darkness, travelling through the eternal void of shadows. As it began to fade away, I slowly came to my senses.

The noises had disappeared. Everything was quiet except a slight ringing noise and the beating of my heart, my _human_ heart. I lay there for what seemed an eternity, unwilling to open my eyes and face reality. In this time I studied my surroundings with my other senses. Hearing no other occupants in the room, I resolved to get up and look around. Carefully I moved up into a sitting position on the bed, and opened my eyes.

The room was small and comfy, a window to the right and two side tables flanking the bed. Shifting to look behind me I saw multiple designs decorating the wall above the bed. They were the magic school's spell casting runes, seven in all. Sighing in exasperation, I flopped back down on the bed and recalled everything up to the present. Morganthe was dead, my second mother, _dead._ She was killed by "_him_." I was also a human apparently, or a wizard according to the thrum of magic surrounding me, barely audible. I was forgetting something, my brother, Einz. I know he had become a wizard like me, and fell with the collapsing ice tower as I had. At that moment a door off to the left was thrown open and a girl carrying a tray of food stiffly walked in. She had long caramel colored hair and dark green eyes, the shade of pine needles on an evergreen. Upon seeing that I was awake, a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and relief spread across her features. Walking over to one of the side tables she set the tray down.

"Well look who's finally decided to wander out of dream land." "You've been knocked out for two weeks and I've been forced to heal and feed your half dead self." "All the other wizards who participated in the battle and survived have healed by now, except you." She exclaimed, annoyance wiping out any traces of the relief and surprise from moments earlier. "You should consider yourself lucky to be alive, how on earth an amateur wizard like you managed to get caught up in the fight evades me." "The head master allowed only experienced fighters and healers to defend the city." At that I decided to open my own mouth and hopefully get some answers that I desperately needed.

"Where am I?" "Why do you talk so much?" "Oh yes, when can I have that food?" She froze, whatever she was about to say was caught in her throat sounding like a scandalized gag.

"Wait… why do I talk so much?!" "When can you have your food?!" I'm an experienced life wizard who just spent two weeks of _her_ life saving _yours_, and that's the first thing you say?" Her formerly calm and slightly annoyed look turned to one of fury and resentment. "I _do not_ talk too much, you are in the infirmary, and here's your damned food!" she shouted while knocking a bowl of fruit salad over on my lap. I reached out and picked up a grape, studying it for signs of poison or contamination. Finding none, I popped it in my mouth and began to eat the other small pieces of various fruits. Realizing she was still standing there, I resolved to ask more important questions.

"Hey… why are you still here?" "If there's nothing else you need, please leave me be so that I may enjoy this fruit without you ruining the mood." At that she inhaled sharply and prepared another rant.

"I… you… just shut up and eat the food!" "Professor Greyrose wishes to see you and I'm the unfortunate one who's been put in charge of getting you to her." "So eat your fruit and try to ignore the fact that I'm _ruining the mood _of your lunch." She continued to ramble on about respect. Maybe she was rambling about pomegranates? I would never know because the beautiful form of the fruit was enchanting and far more interesting. Just as I had finished eating, I was yanked out from under the sheets and on the floor.

"Alright maggot get up you've taken long enough. We're going to the Professor's office." Grabbing my wrist she pulled me up quickly and threw open the door. We were greeted with a chilling autumn breeze, and multiple voices holding conversations with their friends.

"So what is this place?"

"This is the commons." "How come you don't know?" "Are you one of the new students from Marleybone?" "We were told the new students were coming tomorrow…"

"Wait a second hold on." "You're talking too much again."

"Be quiet and listen to what I'm saying amateur." "The Professor is inside the head master's office, over there." "Now get out of my line of sight." "Your presence is making me sick." She scowled and spun away, walking towards a large oak tree where numerous other students seemed to have gathered. I watched for a few seconds until one of the other wizards caught my eye and glowered at me. Sensing that I should get going, I turned towards the office and stared. Slowly I took a step forward, than another. Walking towards it I heard a sudden hiss from behind one of the buildings. Dismissing it, I continued towards my destination. Something hissed again and a small pebble hit my temple. Turning towards the direction from which the pebble came, I searched for the cause of my delay.

A hushed voice called out softly as I watched the area behind the building. I briskly walked towards it before anybody else noticed my strange behavior. As I slipped behind the structure, my brother's smirking face immediately greeted me.

"Yo, I finally got ahold of you." " I've been dying to share some important information." He whispered, still smiling.

"Is this about what we're going to do next?" "Because I just had some fruit salad and it was perfect." "If destroying the spiral and following mother's death wish means no fruit salad, I may just be against it." I stated quietly, believing my resolution to be legitimate.

Sighing in exasperation, Einz closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Exhaling, he looked up and met my eyes with a determined stare

"If that's all you care about, I'll get your fruit salad. But right now we have more important things to do." "First of all, does anybody suspect anything?"

"I don't think so, I've only talked to one person after waking up." "What about you?"

"No one has a clue." He grinned, satisfied we had completely blended in. We wouldn't have to take any lives yet. "Anyways, I've found the remains of mother's army." "I'm going to command them when the time comes, that means training and planning for a new attack strategy." "The spell that "_he_" used all but completely destroyed him, apparently that spell drains your soul out." "He's currently in a coma, which is why the ice school teacher Greyrose is handling everything right now."

"So basically, because "_he_" is in a coma, the_ Leuchtfeld_ is weak, correct?"

"That's right, with that thing out of the way there's nothing to stop physical attacks from causing fatalities." "With the power that mother left us before she died, we can shatter the _Leuchtfeld _again and lead the shadow army into the city a second time."

"So you're going to unite the shadow army again and train them with a new strategy?"

"Yea that seems like the best course of action for now." "It shouldn't be difficult to contact all of mother's former allies, but it may take time." "What I need you to do is enroll in the academy." "The best road to killing them is knowing them; I've already got it all worked out." "Learn about the teachers, observe their daily patterns, then pick them off one by one." "With the higher ups in wizard city dead, the path to "_him_" is clear and easy." "You'll kill "_him_" and I'll command the army." "Without the help they had last time, normal wizards will be incapable of defending the city." "Then it's just a matter of sit back and watch the blood bath." "After I've gathered the entire army and the date of the attack comes close, I'll enroll into the academy with you so we can easily communicate when the time comes."

"Alright, so I'm just infiltrating?" "How will I get information to you before you actually enroll?"

"Like I said, I've got this all worked out." "Earlier I jumped a nine year old boy and asked him to reserve a certain dragon at the shopping district pet store." "When the time comes, ask for the pet under your name." "I've enchanted it to be like a telephone of the sorts, you just have to command it to contact my identical pet." He explained, eyes shining with pride at his own idea.

"Is that all?" "I'll be sure to grab the dragon as soon as I can." "I'll have to wait until I'm properly enrolled; they only allow students and merchants in the shopping district."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." "Keep a low profile; don't do a single thing that would attract attention to you." "This is important for when the time comes to murder the Raven Wood teachers." "If they know you it may be more of a hassle to get to them." Looking around the corner of the building first, Einz stalked off with his head down. Turning back towards the office, I walked up and turned the knob, anxiously awaiting the sight that awaits me. Would this Professor Greyrose be some sort of hellish orc? Perhaps another type of intelligent, dangerous being that would be difficult to assassinate. Pushing the door open, I looked inside and immediately saw …

A fairy. Small and plump with gray hair and a blue dress. She was hovering over the frail sleeping form of "_him_". I cringed, inhaling sharply, causing the fairy to notice me and let out a high pitched greeting.

"Why hello there sonny how are you?" "I'm Professor Greyrose, the headmaster's temporary replacement." "Come in come in, sit down, I presume Riley took good care of you?"

"Erm… yes ma'am?"

"Ah yes she can be slightly difficult at times, but she truly is a gifted healer." "When we found you in such a state under the rubble of the ice tower, a gifted healer was what you needed." "It is in fact, quite a miracle that you survived everything." "Especially when you take into consideration the fact that multiple members of the shadow queen's army could've killed you at any given time, yet somehow they seemed to have over looked you?"

"Well ma'am I don't remember much, but from what I've gathered I must have looked pretty dead to any of the shadow queen's minions." "I'm sure they were preoccupied with fighting the many wizards that were alive and on their feet."

"Aha yes you've got quite a point there." "It seems to be the only explanation for you standing alive and in front of me this day." "Did you come from Marleybone like most of the new wizards?"

"Yes ma'am I did." "I used the Spiral door during the fight, not knowing what was happening of course." "Like I said before, I can't recall much of what occurred."

"But why did you arrive a few weeks early?" "The new students weren't supposed to come through the Spiral door until tomorrow and the attack had taken place two weeks ago."

Not missing a beat, I replied using the lie I had prepared beforehand.

"My parents had multiple meetings and conventions in Mooshu and Grizzleheim." "They're discussing a new beneficial and efficient way of farming using a certain tool and method." "They had worked everything out with the head master before I came and didn't catch wind of the attack until I had already left."

"Ooh yes I see I see" she said, content with my answer. "Well I guess we should get started with enrolling you." "What school of magic would you like to study?"

I panicked for a moment, I had forgotten to go over this with Einz. Quickly recovering, I thought for a second and answered. "I would like to study pyromancy."

The Professor nodded and recorded my answer on a sheet of paper.

"What is your name?"

I hesitated, as I had also forgotten to ask Einz about whether I should use a false name or my real name. I resolved to go with my real one because he had told me to "ask for the pet under my name".

"My name is Zvei Schatten"

She then proceeded to ask numerous questions and record my answers. Some made no sense, but this first impression was crucial so I just stuck to answering them without complaint. Finally, she put the paper in a tan folder and stuck it into a filing cabinet.

"Alrighty!" "Now that that's out of the way let's get you started…" "You will be given a tour of everything before you begin lessons two days from now." "Because the other Marelybone students arrive tomorrow, it will be an in service day used for giving them their own tours." "I'll have a chosen tour guide waiting for you outside the library in a few minutes." "I hope you enjoy your time here at the academy!" With that she turned back to "_him"_, dismissing me. I stepped out of the office and walked forward, searching for a building that may be a library.

Seeing a large stone building, I deducted that it must be the library according to its colossal size and slightly tense atmosphere. Sitting on the steps, I waited for this tour guide to show up. After six or so minutes of staring at the paved floor outside, a shadow blocked the sun in front of me. Glancing up I realized it was the fruit salad girl from earlier.

"… You wouldn't happen to be the one I specifically have to take on a tour?" She mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

Unable to resist asking, I decided it was definitely important enough.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of that fruit salad left?"

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a sigh, turning to look behind her. "No." "It's all gone and there'll never be anymore." She said, a smirk playing at the edge of her mouth. I had despaired for a few seconds before realizing she was joking. The next thing she muttered, however, changed my mood entirely. "If you cooperate through the tour I'll get you some." "That means no comments about the amount I talk."

"Alright." I said, determined to satisfy my new found desire for fruit salad.

"Follow me, we're going to the shopping district first, then the arena." "Afterwards I'll give you directions to the dorms and if you want to see anything else, tell me." She stated, walking towards an arched tunnel using a brisk pace. Following her through the tunnel, a multitude of shops met my gaze. Immediately I remembered that the pet shop was here somewhere. Grabbing her wrist to stop her explanation of the ring and amulet shop, she turned back in irritation.

"What is so essential now that you have to disrupt me?" "What happened to cooperating for the fruit salad?" she said, a teasing note hidden in her voice.

"No!" "I just wanted to know where the pet shop was." "My parents reserved a specific pet for me there in advance." I spoke quickly as to defend myself and avoid losing the fruit salad opportunity.

"Okay, just follow me." "One more strike and there's no more fruit salad though, I don't appreciate being interrupted." I nodded quickly at this, intent on following through with my silent fruit salad vow. Soon a small shop with a winged pig on the sign came into view and she stopped in front of it.

"This is it." "Go in and get your pet, and be fast." "Waiting makes me angry." I threw open the door at this, and dashed inside only to run into another student.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BARTLEBY DID YOU JUST RUN INTO _ME_?!" A loud shout sounded throughout the store and multiple other students turned around. Just as I was about to properly apologize, I remembered the time limit of_ being fast _and shoved the same person out of line on impulse.

"There's a pet reserved under the name of Zvei Schatten please give it to me without delay my life depends on this." I ranted, breathing heavily. The shop keeper got wide eyed and scooted away to find the dragon. I let out a small bark of nervous laughter, praying for them to be quick. They returned soon with a small red dragon. I snatched it, threw the money at the shop keeper, and bolted out the door again only to run right into Riley. She yelped as we fell to the ground, my body landing on top of hers. I scrambled up with the dragon coiled around my left arm and proceeded to grovel and apologize while she lay on the ground gasping and coughing. After she recovered from having the wind knocked out of her, she shot a glare-of-death at me and proceeded to say the dreaded phrase.

"No fruit salad for you." "Now get up and let's get this over with."

**Finally found a place to end the chapter xD I hope it was good and didn't have too many mistakes, I looked over it several times but I probably missed a lot of things. I honestly don't know why I started the whole fruit salad obsession, I guess it just sort of happened? Anyways, please review and have a great day~**


End file.
